Un Final Diferente 2
by elbereth-stargazer
Summary: Dos personas se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos, sin embargo la vida les pondrá obstáculos que deberán superar para estar juntos, entre ellos una antigua profecía...
1. Si Alguna Vez Te Ame

**UN FINAL DIFERENTE**

Por ziann-schezard

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y esto fue escrito con el fin de entretener no lucrar =P

1.- Si alguna vez te ame…

Último día del curso para los estudiantes del Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería, ese año habían ocurrido cosas bastante increíbles, pero la más importante de todas ellas sin duda fue la derrota de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, en pocas palabras Lord Voldemort, uno de los magos tenebrosos más temido y peligroso en la historia del mundo mágico. El responsable de su caída, un chico común y corriente (según descripción de él mismo) próximo a cumplir los 18 años y que ese mismo día se graduaría.

Harry Potter es su nombre, después de la trágica muerte de sus padres había vivido 11 años criado por sus únicos parientes vivos, una familia muggle, quienes a pesar de conocer la existencia del mundo mágico renegaban de éste. Cualquier cosa que se relacionara con ese extraño mundo era un escándalo, impensable en una familia normal como ellos.

Por esa razón Harry no supo de su origen hasta su undécimo cumpleaños, en el cual conoció a Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Cuidador de los Terrenos de Hogwarts, quien llegó para llevarlo a ese magnifico lugar. Desde ese momento su vida cambiaría de manera radical. Ahora era un mago, conoció a muchísima gente, amigos de sus padres, y vivió un sinnúmero de aventuras, pero la principal y por la cual era famoso, giraba alrededor de Voldemort.

Cada año, desde su primer curso en Hogwarts, se veía involucrado en algún asunto, aparentemente inocente, sin embargo siempre terminaba igual, Voldemort detrás de Harry intentando por cualquier medio acabar con él. Todo parecía una macabra coincidencia, sin embargo no fue sino hasta la aparición (o más bien descubrimiento) de una reciente profecía que todo adquiría sentido. Ambos debían enfrentarse en una batalla sin precedentes puesto que uno no podía existir mientras el otro lo hiciera.

Ese fue el antecedente para el final y ahora todo parecía lejano, Voldemort había sido vencido al fin por Harry Potter. Hubo pérdidas que lamentar gente que no volverían a ver, como su antiguo director el siempre amable Albus Dumbledore, ese fue el precio que se había pagado para derrotar al mal. Después de mucho tiempo, la ansiada paz volvía al mundo, no sólo mágico sino muggle.

Y precisamente esa noche, todos en el castillo de Hogwarts tenían motivos de sobra para celebrar.

Harry se encontraba incómodo después de horas rodeado de gente quienes no se cansaban de felicitarlo por sus valiosas hazañas, aunque solo no lo hubiera conseguido, contó con la inigualable ayuda de sus mejores amigos y, sin embrago, ellos le daban todo el crédito igualmente elogiándolo. Abrumado por tanta camaradería, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de escabullirse del Gran Salón ni siquiera lo pensó, necesitaba salir a despejarse un rato.

Era su última noche en Hogwarts, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez que había visto aquella majestuosa e imponente construcción, él la consideraba su hogar.

Salió del castillo, caminaba prácticamente sin rumbo, simplemente disfrutando sus últimos momentos en aquel fantástico lugar. Los terrenos, el lago y su calamar, el Bosque Prohibido, el Sauce Boxeador, la cabaña de Hagrid… tantos recuerdos y sin siquiera pensarlo llegó a uno de sus lugares preferibles, aquel que le hacía olvidar todos los problemas que alguna vez lo atormentaban, donde él era libre: el Campo de Quidditch.

Lo observó por varios minutos, los aros, las gradas, los asientos de los profesores y de pronto un sentimiento inundó todo su ser: la nostalgia. De todos, ese sería sin duda el lugar que más extrañaría.

Analizaba cada rincón, quería guardar cada imagen para atesorarla en lo más profundo de su memoria. Ante todo esto, noto un elemento poco común en el paisaje. Debajo de uno de los aros, recargada sobre la base de éste, se encontraba lo que parecía ser un alumno. Estaba oscuro y sólo la luz de la Luna iluminaba el estadio por lo que no sabía de quien se trataba.

Fue allí donde la vio, una cabellera encendida color fuego y mecida con delicadeza por el viento, una mirada castaña perdida en el infinito cielo. Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Harry, quien decidió acercarse.

Ginny salió de su ensueño al momento que Harry la llamó, jamás imaginó encontrarlo en ese lugar.

"¿Harry?" se puso de pie, sacudiendo de su falda la arena que se le había pegado, "¿qué haces aquí?"

"¿Te acabo de preguntar lo mismo?"

"Lo siento, no te escuché"

"No hay problema, sólo se me hizo raro encontrarte aquí"

"Necesitaba…" caminó alejándose un poco de él, "…distraerme, tanto alboroto me dio dolor de cabeza"

"Te entiendo" sonrió ante aquella extraña coincidencia.

"Es más bonito afuera, ¿no lo crees?" nuevamente dirigió su mirada al cielo nocturno.

Harry se preguntaba que habría de interesante arriba para distraer de esa manera a Ginny, así que sin dominar la curiosidad también volteó, pero no vio más que un oscuro cielo donde se estampaban la Luna, casi llena, y unas cuantas estrellas, en las cuales (para su suerte) no figuraba Marte.

"Más tranquilo, si" fue su respuesta pues no encontraba que más decir.

"Y a ti, ¿qué te trajo aquí?"

"Supongo que lo mismo que a ti"

Ginny nuevamente le devolvía su atención y lo miró de manera curiosa.

"Vamos, tu más que nadie debería festejar, no sólo terminaste la escuela, has llevado a Griffindorf la Copa de Casas y la de Quidditch más veces en la historia que cualquier otro alumno, será leyenda en Hogwarts. Fuiste el buscador más joven de los últimos 100 años y bastante bueno, ni mi hermano Charlie podría superarte…"

"Estás olvidando la más importante" sonaba fastidiado, pateo un guijarro hacia el otro lado del estadio.

"¿Lo crees así?" parpadeo un par de veces.

"Harry Potter, el héroe, quien derrotó a Lord Voldemort y aun vive para contarlo" imitó a la gran mayoría, quienes lo adulaban casi elevándolo a categoría de dios.

"No lo olvidé" contestó con sinceridad, "Simplemente es uno de tus tantos hechos heroicos y serás recordado por eso, pero la celebración de Howgarts también va por su graduación" sin mencionarlo se refirió al grupo completo del séptimo año, "Sabes, deberías acostumbrarte porque una vez que salgas de aquí este tipo de reuniones serán algo muy común en tu vida, la que está en el castillo te parecerá insignificante"

"No creo poder acostumbrarme a esto"

"Te esperan grandes cosas, Harry, y en cierta manera no es justo, tu deberías disfrutar de una vida tranquila como cualquiera de nosotros, pero siempre has cargado con una responsabilidad enorme sobre tus hombros y ya va siendo tiempo de que la gente entienda como te sientes, pero tampoco les pidas que te dejen de agradecer el que les hayas brindado la oportunidad de vivir en un mundo diferente"

"Siendo sincero, por un lado me siento feliz de darle un buen final a todo esto, pero…"

Ella simplemente le sonrió, lo estaba escuchando, cosa que nadie había hecho en los últimos días después de su batalla, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos quienes parecían haberlo dejado solo, pero tampoco podía culparlos. Ellos también necesitaban recuperarse de todo lo acontecido, tal vez más adelante las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero en ese momento quien lo apoyaba era Ginny.

"Nunca te ha gustado ser el centro de atención y todo esto te hace sentir incómodo"

La pelirroja había dado en el clavo.

"No lo sientas como una obligación, sólo disfrútalo porque de haber ocurrido lo contrario no podríamos estar aquí, solos, en medio de un vacío estadio disfrutando de una tranquila noche por primera vez en muchos años"

Fue en ese momento que Harry comprendió la manera misteriosa en que Ginny miraba al cielo, podía sentirse segura y sin preocupaciones. El ambiente pareció cambiar por completo, el sonido del bosque se hizo presente y el viento soplando acariciando su piel. Esa era la manera de sentir la paz.

"Gracias"

"¿A mi?" la chica no se esperaba eso.

"Por fin entendí muchas cosas" una sonrisa sincera se dibujó sobre su rostro.

"Tarde o temprano te darías cuenta" recogió una piedra, lanzándola por encima de su cabeza para nuevamente tomarla antes de que cayera al piso, esto le dio una idea a Harry.

"Seguirás en el equipo el próximo año, ¿verdad?"

"Pues… no hay muchas opciones" dijo casi en broma, "nos quedaremos sin buscador y portero, será difícil conservar la Copa, McGonagall debe pensar lo mismo"

"Si, se ha acostumbrado a verla en su despacho"

Ambos rieron.

"Serías una estupenda buscadora"

"¿Yo?" recordó la vez en que ocupó ese puesto y atrapó la snitch antes que Cho Chang, en ese momento tenía una motivación que ya no parecía ser importante, "No, no, no, mi puesto es como cazadora"

"Podrías intentar cambiar"

"Es que…" intentaba dar una buena excusa y sacarse ese problema, Griffindorf podía encontrar a alguien más cualificado.

"Te propongo algo, si logras atrapar la snitch antes que yo seguirás siendo cazadora, pero si yo lo atrapo…"

Ginny lo pensó por un momento, aquello sonaba demasiado extraño, pero nada perdía con intentarlo así que aceptó. Sabía perfectamente que sus oportunidades frente a Harry eran pocas, sin embargo no se dejaría vencer fácilmente y aunque la idea de ser buscadora era atractiva, no lo admitiría frente a él.

Ambos se dirigieron rumbo a los vestidores para utilizar un par de escobas de entrenamiento y Harry se encargó de encantar una pequeña pelota para que sirviera de snitch y no utilizar la original, si llegaban a perderla se llevarían un buen regaño y a Ginny todavía le quedaba un año en el colegio.

A la cuenta de tres sobrevolaron el estadio y cuando estuvieron listos, Harry soltó la pelota encantada que de inmediato desapareció de su vista: en ese momento el juego daba comienzo.

No era lo mismo que un partido, ahora se limitaban a dar vueltas alrededor del estadio disfrutando de viento sobre sus rostros. Unas cuantas piruetas no estaban mal, demostrando lo buenos que eran sobre la escoba. Subían y bajaban, daban vueltas, de vez en cuando se estudiaban, finteaban y volvían a empezar. Simplemente se divertían aun más que estando adentro y celebrando con sus demás compañeros, únicamente eran ellos dos y la escurridiza snitch.

Contrastaba con la oscuridad de la noche aquella melena encendida, aunque despeinada no dejaba de verse ¿hermosa? Harry no podía creer que ese pensamiento hubiera cruzado su mente, ella era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, la consideraba como su familia, no podía estar pensando eso. A veces los sentimientos traicionan y ahí estaba él, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía Ginny volando con gracia y buscando la pelota encantada. Para fortuna del chico ella no se dio cuenta de la actitud de éste, quien después de ese descalabro recuperó su concentración.

Minutos más tarde, ubicaron en el centro del estadio, muy cerca del césped, aquella bola traviesa y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron contra ella de una altura considerable y a gran velocidad. Ninguno de los dos quería perder frente al otro, en el fondo eran orgullosos.

En el instante que ambos estuvieron a escasos centímetros de atraparla no pudieron detenerse y evitar un aparatoso choque. Ginny fue la principal culpable pues no pudo frenar a tiempo y se llevó de corbata a Harry, sin embargo éste siendo más experimentado evitó mayores percances. Las escobas salieron volando en distintas direcciones y los dos rodaron sobre el campo, pero Harry protegió a Ginny con su cuerpo recibiendo la mayor parte del impacto.

Cuando por fin dejaron de dar vueltas fue quien Harry abrió los ojos, un tanto mareado, y pese a cualquier expectativa lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Ginny quien lentamente abría los ojos. Por fracciones de segundo ambas miradas se enlazaron sin importar la comprometedora posición, él había terminado encima de ella. Si sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, no era por el ejercicio, estaban seguros de ello. Ninguno hacia intentos de pararse.

Por primera vez en su vida Harry observaba a esa chica de otra manera, una más personal. Una mirada castaña que lo veía, su rostro lleno de pequeñas pecas, una nariz delgada y fina, sus mejillas ligeramente iluminadas, pero cuando realmente sintió mariposas en el estómago fue al fijarse en sus labios…

En situación similar estaba Ginny, jamás había estado tan cerca de ese chico. Durante su niñez creyó amarlo, era su ídolo, pero ese sentimiento de transformó en admiración al darse cuenta que él no la vería de otra manera que no fuera la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo, olvidándose de sus fantasías y viviendo la realidad.

Se debatía entre levantarse o quedarse cuando sintió un roce ligero sobre sus labios, Harry los delineaba tímidamente y ella no se lo impidió, ni siquiera lo detuvo.

"Eres hermosa" Ginny creyó haber escuchado, pero no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo porque lo siguiente la tomó más desprevenida: Harry la estaba besando.

¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? En el fondo la conciencia de Harry se hacía esta pregunta, su parte racional sabía que aquello no era correcto, aunque se sintiera bien. Disfrutaba del momento, no podía negarlo, diferente en todos aspectos a cualquier experiencia anterior. Dulce e inocente.

Pero esto no estaba destinado a durar mucho tiempo. Lentamente se separó de ella y observó su rostro sereno, aun con los ojos cerrados, pero en el instante que se sintió liberada los abrió, para mirarlo con una expresión de ensueño.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó al momento en que la ayudaba a incorporarse.

Se escuchó un sonido el cual tomó como afirmación, aunque no estaba seguro.

"Ginny…"

"No lo digas" lo interrumpió abruptamente, "déjalo así. No podemos negar lo que pasó, pero prefiero dejarlo así, sin palabras. Es lo mejor"

"Pero…"

"Lo siento, Harry, Estoy cansada"

Sin que pudiera detenerla, Ginny se alejó con paso veloz perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. No lo podía creer, todo este tiempo se engañó a si misma. Aquel beso removió un sentimiento que había olvidado, o eso creía, y sin embargo hace unos momentos le había demostrado que estaba latente y con mayor fuerza. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre su pecoso rostro, sintiéndose derrotada y a la vez furiosa consigo misma. Sin ánimos de regresar al Gran Comedor, subió directamente a la Torre de Griffindorf, lejos del bullicio intentado tranquilizarse un poco.

Harry la observó alejarse, pero no hizo intento alguno por seguirla o detenerla. Había ocurrido una situación inesperada sin duda, y le gustó, más de lo que él hubiera imaginado y sin querer ese incidente dejaría una huella profunda en su corazón que quedaría dormida, para revivir varios años después, cuando el destino los volviera a juntar.

NOTITAS:

Versión corregida y aumentada, he decidido no borrar el otro xq hay coments muy interesantes y vale la pena conservar, así que subiremos esta nueva versión con algunos cambios... hasta el capítulo 4 mantendré la trama original, peeeeero apartir del 5 las cosas cambian... nuevas ideas q me asaltaron cuando retomé la escritura de fics, y este no fue la excepción

vamos a hacer de esto un verdadero crossover!!!!


	2. Bailando en la Oscuridad

**UN FINAL DIFERENTE**

Por ziann-schezard

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y esto fue escrito con el fin de entretener no lucrar =P

2.- Bailando en la oscuridad

Ahí se encontraba ella, de pie frente a una puerta perteneciente a una vieja casona en alguno de los suburbios de Londres. Resultaría extraño para cualquier persona, considerada normal, ver a esta chica ahí, vestida con una capa azul marino, un atuendo poco común y que fácilmente llamaría la atención, pero en esos momentos la oscuridad de la noche le brindaba su protección. Lo más llamativo de esta persona era su cabello rojo como el fuego, mecido de vez en cuando por el viento.

¿Por qué había ido?

Recordó lo sucedido unas horas antes cuando una de sus mejores amigas la convenció, tal vez con medios poco adecuados… amenazarla con una varita y sabiendo que no podría ganarle no era la mejor forma de convencimiento. A final de cuentas ahí estaba ella, estática ante aquella, aparentemente abandonada construcción. El clima comenzaba a cambiar, hacía frío y quedarse afuera no parecía una excelente decisión.

Esa era la primera reunión que tenía con sus antiguos compañeros de escuela después de haber terminado su último curso. Se encontraría con viejos conocidos, incluyéndolo a ÉL, sumando que ese día era su cumpleaños y posiblemente aprovecharían la ocasión para festejarlo. Tampoco se explicaba porque se había esmerado tanto en conseguir un regalo original, pero lo había hecho y no podía arrepentirse después del trabajo que le había costado hacerlo.

El recuerdo de su último encuentro aun permanecía en su memoria, por más que quería deshacerse de él más se aferraba a quedarse, o más bien en el fondo no quería que desapareciera. Había disfrutado cada segundo de un fugaz beso, aquel que durante varios años fue su más grande anhelo y cuando menos lo esperó llegó sin siquiera buscarlo. Después de esa noche fueron contadas las ocasiones que se vieron y nunca duraban lo suficiente para entablar una conversación, mucho menos discutir aquello, a veces un 'Hola' era la única palabra que intercambiaban.

Ambos habían estudiado en la Academia de Aurores, al igual que Ron, sin embargo Ginny había evitado cualquier contacto con ellos, sobre todo con Harry. Los estudios se habían convertido en su refugio, no quería falsas esperanzas pues ya de pequeña había sufrido un desencanto y eso lo evitaría a toda costa, no sufriría de nuevo y mucho menos por él.

Dio tres toques con su varita sobre la vencida puerta y ésta se abrió. Una vez adentro, la desolada apariencia exterior era olvidada pues adentro era todo lo contrario: una réplica exacta del Gran Comedor en Hogwarts, llena de ex alumnos, pero sin maestros y por supuesto sus ya conocidas obligaciones.

Ginny caminó entre la multitud saludando y contestando saludos, había mucha gente conocida, otras cambiadas y hasta irreconocibles, pero entre todos pudo reconocer una revuelta cabellera rubia.

"¡Luna!" saludó a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

La chica volteó al escuchar su nombre, se encontraba admirando unos adornos luminosos colocados cerca de la ventana. Los años no habían pasado por ella aunque era un poco más alta y demasiado delgada, llevaba unas estrellas verdes sobre su cabello combinando perfectamente con su capa en un tono amarillo tornasol.

"Ginny" se acercó a su amiga, "no imaginé encontrarte aquí, estaba segura que no vendrías"

"Pues… yo tampoco" sonrió nerviosamente, "¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?"

"Para ser exactas, 7 meses 2 semanas 3 días y" miró su reloj de pulsera, "3 horas"

"Nunca cambias"

"Tu preguntaste, yo simplemente respondí"

"Ay Luna"

Se acercaron a una mesa donde había jarras con distintos jugos de varios colores, en otra de las mesas cercanas donde estaban dispuestas las cervezas de mantequilla y bebidas más fuertes estaba abarrotada de gente casi peleándose por obtener una copa de licor. Ginny notó como dos inconfundibles cabelleras rojas sobresalían.

"Los gemelos" suspiró resignada, conocía a sus hermanos y ellos no eran tan asiduos al alcohol, "¿ahora que se les ocurrió?"

"Me parece que están poniendo a prueba un nuevo producto, con tanta gente reunida hoy no podían pasar desapercibida esta excelente oportunidad"

"No pierden el tiempo, nacieron para los negocios"

De pronto los ojos de Ginny fueron cubiertos por un par de manos.

"¿Quién soy?" una voz ronca le preguntó.

Ginny tocó aquellas manos y sonrió, casi soltando una carcajada.

"Contigo siempre es lo mismo"

"Aun no has dicho quien soy" intentó sonar sensual, pero la risa se le había contagiado.

"Qué caso tiene si ya lo sé… Muy gracioso de tu parte… Hermione"

Destapándose los ojos y al mismo tiempo girando sobre si misma para encontrarse con su amiga, quien sacó su varita y con un elegante movimiento apuntó su garganta.

"Si querías impresionarme debiste haber usado otro truco" la abrazó.

"Tus hermanos no me dejan muchas opciones contigo ni con Ron, ellos son los expertos en las bromas"

"Tu la convenciste para que viniera, ¿no?"

"Luna" saludó a la otra chica quien se limitó a observarlas durante aquella imitación, "¿qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Porque aparte de mi, tu eres la única con suficiente poder de convencimiento sobre esta pequeña cabecita dura"

"Oigan" Ginny se puso roja ante la burla de sus amigas.

Las tres comenzaron una amena plática sobre sus vidas presentes siendo así como se enteraron que próximamente Luna ocuparía el lugar de su padre en la dirección de "El Quisquilloso", éste había decidido retirarse joven y dedicarse a buscar (o más bien disfrutar) las excentricidades del mundo. Hermione seguía trabajando en el Ministerio dentro de un departamento dependiente del de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, esta sub oficina era de reciente creación y según ella la llamaba "lucha por los que menos tienen". En ella se controlaba todo tipo de criaturas como elfos domésticos que habían adquirido su libertad y les costaba trabajo adaptarse a su nueva situación. Ginny simplemente estaba a la espera de su admisión en el Departamento de Aurores, en esos días estaban por darle una respuesta.

"Me pregunto a qué hora se les ocurrirá llegar" con mucha frecuencia Hermione miraba hacia la puerta, sobre todo cuando alguien entraba.

"¿Quiénes?" preguntó Luna terminando su quinto vaso de jugo de cereza y zarzamora.

"Pues Ron y Harry, quien más, ese par siempre anda llegando tarde"

Al escuchar nombrar a Harry, Ginny comenzó a sentirse ansiosa con la ya bien conocida sensación de vacío en el estómago, gracias a la conversación con sus amigas había olvidado que él podría llegar en cualquier momento, pero gracias a Hermione lo recordó. Intentó disimular su nerviosismo, aunque sabía perfectamente que con ellas dos sería imposible. Hermione y Luna eran las únicas personas a quienes había contado del incidente en el campo de Quidditch.

"¿Lo pudiste conseguir?"

"Si" Ginny evadió la mirada de sus amigas, odiaba no poder controlar sus emociones.

""Colin se la dio" terminó por explicar Luna, "es una ventaja tenerlo de amigo, se la pasa tomando fotos por cualquier cosa. Estoy pensando seriamente en contratarlo"

"Es un chico noble y me alegro que te la haya dado. Estoy segura que a Harry le encantará y más proviniendo de ti"

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?"

"Porque soy su amiga y lo conozco"

"Yo no lo creo, será un simple regalo más"

"Deja de menospreciarte" Luna la regañó, "es un regalo único y tu una persona especial"

Antes de que siguieran discutiendo sobre la baja autoestima de Ginny, los gritos de la gente las interrumpieron, pero de entre todas, una voz familiar sobresalía.

"Harry, amor, por fin llegaste" Cho Chang literalmente se colgaba del cuello de Harry Potter quien venía acompañado de su inseparable amigo Ronald Weasly.

Para Ginny no era desconocida la relación de esta pareja, Harry y Cho, tres años de noviazgo decían mucho y esta era una de las razones por las cuales la pequeña pelirroja mantenía distancia entre ellos. Verlos de esa manera le hacía recordar su beso y una nostalgia la invadía, imaginándose que hubiera sido de ellos si estuvieran juntos, a veces era envidia otras, tristeza.

"Sigue con lo mismo" Hermione, visiblemente molesta, se abrió paso entre la multitud, "¿acaso todavía no lo entiende?"

La que no entendió en comentario fue Ginny, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a que se refería.

"¿Cuándo se lo darás?"

"No es buena idea, mejor no…seguramente Chang le dará un regalo mejor y el mío es… bueno, no es costoso, es una simple…"

"Deja de decir tonterías, es cierto que su novia es Chang, pero eso no le impide apreciar los regalos de sus amigas"

Tomándola de la mano la jaló hasta el lugar donde el trío se reunió, parecía que Cho discutía con Hermione, pero no se alcanzaba a escuchar, la gente que no se había dado cuenta de la escena comenzaba a centrar su atención en ellos.

"Él ya no te quiere, entiéndelo…" todo mundo guardó silencio y pudo escuchar con claridad la última frase de Hermione.

Cho palideció notablemente, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con furia manteniendo ambos brazos rígidos con los puños apretados.

"Hermione" Ron intentó calmar lo ánimos, "ven conmigo"

"Yo…" bajó la mirada, apenada, "Harry, lo siento, no quería…"

El chico de ojos verdes le respondió con una reconfortante sonrisa y sólo observó como sus amigos se perdían entre la multitud. Ron se llevó a Hermione para que se tranquilizara, aquella discusión había comenzado por los celos infundados de la oriental y la chica Granger no se iba a quedar callada.

Por su parte, Cho dio media vuelta abandonando la fiesta, se sentía humillada y sobre todo frente a todos los ex alumnos de su antiguo colegio. No dudaba en que mañana los diarios hablarían de la reunión y la dichosa pelea, tampoco quería hablar con Harry porque no quería oír lo que él le diría, simplemente se negaba a dejarlo. Esperaría a que los ánimos bajaran y el chico recapacitara.

"Esto es una fiesta…" la voz de Goerge se escuchó por todo el lugar.

"… y las fiestas están hechas para divertirse" Fred terminó diciendo.

De inmediato varios fuegos artificiales estallaron cerca del techo, la luz de las velas flotantes se apagó y una música bastante movida comenzó. El incidente pasó a segundo plano y los ex alumnos siguieron con la reunión.

Harry parecía cansado, algunos de sus amigos lo saludaban y otros le daban palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo, compadeciéndolo por la escenita que había armado su novia.

"La próxima vez escoge mejor" le había dicho Seamos Finnigan.

"Muy de acuerdo con él"

"Hola, Luna"

"Esa chica nunca me agradó, a pesar de ir en la misma casa. Tienes pésimos gustos"

"No digas más" dijo Harry poniendo fin al tema.

"Como quieras, yo sólo venía a saludarte y a de paso… traerla"

Al retirarse Luna, descubrió a Ginny quien se había ocultado detrás de su amiga, recordando un poco a la Ginny de 11 años, tímida ante la presencia del niño que vivió.

"¿Ginny?" Harry quedó sorprendido de verla pues no lo hacía desde que se graduó de la Academia de Aurores y aunque algunas Navidades las pasaba con los Weasly, casualmente ella nunca estaba

"Hola Harry" intentaba sonar lo más normal posible, "tanto tiempo…"

"Y lo dices tu…"

Se examinaron mutuamente, los cambios que había ocurrido en los últimos años y por ambas mentes cruzó el recuerdo de ese único y primer beso, imagen desechada de inmediato.

"Yo sólo quería desearte… Feliz Cumpleaños" la chica sacó su varita, y después de un rápido movimiento de muñeca apareció frente a ella una caja color canela con un moño rojo, "Espero te guste"

"Gracias" Harry estaba confundido, pero aun así tomó el regalo.

Definitivamente nunca entendería a las mujeres, mucho menos a Ginny. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, hasta creía haberla olvidado, pero basto un instante de su presencia para hacer entender lo contrario, esa pequeña y traviesa pelirroja, ahora una hermosa señorita que lo ponía… nervioso.

"Tal vez hayas recibido muchos y mejores regalos, pero en verdad me esforcé y sólo espero no decepcionarte" mantenía su mirada en el suelo, jugando con sus dedos, "aunque entenderé si no te gusta, sólo…" alzó su rostro lleno de pecas y los ojos reflejando decisión, "sólo no me lo digas… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry!"

Demasiado rápido como para reaccionar, Ginny dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar. Nuevamente Harry la veía alejarse, quedándose inmóvil con el regalo en sus manos. Cuando lo desenvolvió se llevó una agradable sorpresa, se trataba de una fotografía de Hogwarts, tomada aquella ocasión que por primera vez sostuvo la copa de quidditch en sus manos, aparecían todos los miembros de aquel equipo, estaba enmarcada en un portarretratos de madera color dorado y con la inscripción "Griffindorf Campeón" grabada en una esquina. Sin duda el mejor regalo, le había traído tantos recuerdos, algunos buenos otros no tanto, tenía que agradecerle a Ginny ese detalle, un hermoso detalle.

¿Por qué había salido corriendo de esa manera? Su actitud era la de una niña caprichuda e inmadura.

El frío de la noche le dio de lleno en la cara, pero aun así seguía corriendo, alejándose lo más que podía, no tanto del lugar sino de él. Odiaba sentirse así, perdiendo su seguridad, con el corazón latiendo como colegiala enamorada, tan infantil.

No siquiera se fijaba por donde iba, solamente corría. Cuando el aire le faltó fue que se detuvo, una calle muggle desconocida y sola, escasamente iluminada, pero eso poco le importó. Sus emociones eran un caos, nuevamente Harry la desarmaba, nuevamente no pudo mantener una conversación coherente y nuevamente había huido, todo por el recuerdo de un mágico beso. Cobarde se repetía mentalmente.

_ACCIO VARITA_

"¿Qué demo…?"

La varita de Ginny salió disparada de sus bolsillos y fue a parar a manos de un completo desconocido. Tres figuras encapuchadas se encontraban al otro lado de la calle, cubrían sus rostros con máscaras blancas.

"¡Mortífagos!" por culpa de su sentimentalismo había bajado la guardia y no había notado su presencia.

"No deberían aceptar a personas tan descuidadas en la Academia de Aurores, que decepción"

No podía moverse, sin varita estaba desprotegida y ellos eran tres contra una, lo único que le quedaba era…

"Ni se te ocurra desaparecer"

"¿Quién me lo impide?" trató de sonar segura de si misma, aunque el miedo la invadía.

_DESMAIUS_

Un rayo de luz roja golpeó de lleno el pecho de Ginny, lanzándola metros atrás y ocasionándole un fuerte golpe al momento de estrellarse contra la barda de una casa muggle. Ese ataque la tomó desprevenida, pero tampoco había mucho con lo que pudiera defenderse.

"Esto no está pasando" trataba de levantarse, pero el golpe había sido severo y ya tenía a las tres figuras justo frente a ella, con tres varitas apuntándole mientras la suya se encontraba tirada lejos.

"Debiste tratarla con más amabilidad" aquel que parecía ser el líder se dirigió a su atacante de manera sarcastica.

"No pude contenerme" fue la respuesta de aquella mujer, "Es un blanco fácil"

"Terminemos el trabajo de una vez" habló el tercer miembro de aquel grupo de mortífagos, "mientras más rápido mejor"

"Paciencia" volvía a hablar el líder, "me divertiré con ella"

No sabía con exactitud de que hablaban, todo era confuso y el golpe la había aturdido, pero estaba segura que su vida corría grave peligro y nadie podía ayudarla.

_CRUCIO_

"¿Por qué…?" fue la pregunta que alcanzó a formular en un hilo de voz.

"La niña pregunta porqué" la mujer continuaba su burla.

"Muy sencillo" el líder habló con serenidad inclinándose hasta quedar frente a su maltrecho rostro, "no permitiremos que el heredero del enemigo de nuestro Señor Oscuro sea recibido con honores"

Ginny no entendía a donde querían llegar. Voldemort había sido derrotado hacía mucho tiempo y sabía que aun existían mortífagos que eran fieles a su legado, pero no se atrevían realizar algún ataque directo. El ministerio los mantenía en la lista de sus magos más buscados.

"Evitaremos a toda costa el nacimiento de quien será nuestra destrucción, trayendo consigo el equilibrio del balance que ha sido roto. No podemos permitir que el legado de Slytherin acabe"

"¿Yo... que tengo… que ver… con eso?"

"No tienes porqué entenderlo, tonta" la mujer la pateó sobre el vientre.

"Me extraña que una ex alumna de Howgarts desconozca la profecía del 'Heredero de Griffindorf'"

"Ya me cansé de sus explicaciones, acabemos con ella de una vez" lo interrumpió su otro acompañante, "No tenías que darle una explicación detallada, da igual que lo sepa o no, el final será el mismo"

Pero antes de que lanzaran su ataque final, una luz al final de la calle los hizo parar. Dos siluetas habían llegado justo en ese momento, debajo de una de ellas un extraño y desconocido símbolo se había dibujado, origen del resplandor dorado, esa misma figura sostenía un gran báculo y al mismo tiempo, los tres mortífagos sintieron miedo por la presencia de aquella figura obligándolos a abandonar su misión y dejando a una Ginny mal herida, quien lo último que vio fueron unos ojos azules de mirada serena antes de perder el sentido.

Notitas:

Segundo capítulo arriba, sólo algunos cambios en los diálogos...

sakurablossoms: gracias por leer, ten paciencia q sakura ya aparecerá

FELICES FIESTAS!!!!


End file.
